wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Meis
Vincent Meis – dowódca straży miejskiej w Wyzimie Klasztornej, lykantrop (wilkołak), nocny łowca bandytów. Na własna rękę próbował rozgryźć Salamandrę. Kochanek, a później mąż, kurtyzany Carmen. Charakterystyka Kapitan straży miejskiej w Wyzimie Klasztornej, a także wilkołak. Wykorzystywał swe zdolności i instynkty do polowania na bandytów. W zależności od decyzji Geralta, Vincent może zginąć, pozostać wilkołakiem i dalej prowadzić walkę z bandytami lub zostać odczarowanym i założyć rodzinę z Carmen. Biografia Kapitan straży w Wyzimie Klasztornej W akcie I z tablicy ogłoszeń Geralt może zabrać list gończy za Magistrem zredagowany przez Vincenta Meisa. W cut-scence otwierającej akt II wypuścił na wolność Magistra, po tym jak zapłacono za niego kaucję. Po rozegraniu partyjki gry w kości z elfim skazańcem Vincent wejdzie do loszku i ogłosi: "Szubrawcy, król jest dla was łaskawy. W kanałach zalęgła się bestia. Kto pokona kuroliszka, ten zostanie ułaskawiony i odejdzie wolny". Na pytanie Geralta o rękę księżniczki i połowę królestwa jako nagrodę zagroził karą za dowcipy polityczne, po czym przedstawił mu drugiego kandydata do zabicia bestii - osiłka. Jeżeli bohater wygra z tym współwięźniem walkę na pięści, wówczas Vincent nakaże Siemkowi podarowanie śmiałkowi srebrnego miecza. W przypadku przegrania walki z osiłkiem, Vincent zaniepokojony długą obecnością osiłka w kanałach, wyśle tam w końcu Geralta. W zadaniu "Wielka ucieczka" Geralt zostanie zaatakowany wraz z Zygfrydem z Denesle przez dwóch bandytów Salamandry. Ponieważ Vincent jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział o pobycie Geralta w kanałach, to bohater wysunie podejrzenie o współpracy kapitana z Salamandrą. W rozmowie z detektywem Raymondem Maarloeve zostanie poproszony m. in. o zadanie paru pytań kapitanowi. Rozpocznie się zadanie "Podejrzany:Vincent Meis": na podstawie kilku poszlak (rozmowa z Siemkiem, Raymondem, w kanałach z Zygfrydem oraz ze strażnikami miejskimi po zapytaniu ich o Salamandrę) należy podjąć decyzję o winie Vincenta: jeżeli okaże się niewinny, udzieli informacji o narkotycznych zamiłowaniach Azara Javeda (fisstech i zadanie "Co kryje prawda") oraz podaruje bohaterowi sygnet straży miejskiej, umożliwiający darmowe przejście na groblę lub do szpitala Lebiody). Jeżeli gracz uzna go za współpracownika Salamander, ten obrazi się i będzie odmawiał interakcji z bohaterem. Na tropie Salamandry W pogoni za Azarem Javedem Niewinnośc Vincenta wyjdzie na jaw, gdy większośc poejrzanych zostanie uniewinniona, zadanie "Sekcja zwłok" wykaże winę Azara, wykonane zostanie zadanie "Wdzięczność grabarza" lub Geralt spotka się z Colemanem na grobli w trakcie wypełniania questa "Szczur". W zadaniu "Na wagę złota" można mu przekazac list Yaevinna do Golana Vivaldiego, co zaowocuje 100 orenami nagrody oraz niezadowoleniem elfiego przywódcy. W akcie III Vincent nie będzie miał nic interesującego do powiedzenia Geraltowi. W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Zamek i klucz", gdy Geralt weźmie magiczny kamień i opuści kryjówkę Salamander, rozpocznie się cut-scenka z udziałem wilkołaka mordującego przestępców Salamander. Wilkołak poprowadzi rozmowę z Geraltem: wyzna mu, że jest kapitanem Vincentem Meisem i zapyta o pobyt Geralta w kryjówce, a także zapewni wiedźmina, że nie chce się leczyć z likantropii, gdyż postać wilkołaka umożliwia mu skuteczniejsze ściganie przestępców. Niezależnie od tego, co powie bohater, gracz będzie musiał podjąć decyzję o dalszych losach Vincenta, po czym odkrywa jego kryjówkę w starej kuźni i po stwierdzeniu "Co on sobie myślał? Że jest superbohaterem?" wchodzi do kanałów... Wybór oszczędzenia Vincenta lub zamordowania go wpłynie na zadanie "Tożsamość". Piękna i bestia Vincent oszczędzony 200px|right 200px|right 200px|right 200px|right Geralt mówi wilkołakowi: "Osądzać należy nie wygląd, a czyny. Wybacz", po czym pozwala mu odejść. Możliwe staje się dalsze poprowadzenie zadania "Piękna i bestia". Okaże się, że jest ukochanym Carmen, cierpiącej przez fakt likantropii Vincenta. Aby wyleczyć mężczyznę należy: dostarczyć pięć liści blekotu na uszycie przez Carmen koszuli leczniczej (Vincent podrze ją w nocy), sporządzić eliksir na tę przypadłość (zrobi to Kalkstein, a specjalnego składnika - łzy dziewicy - trzeba szukać u pielęgniarki lub Zygfryda, jednak ten środek też zawiedzie po tym, jak Carmen wymieszała go z winem, by zmylić ukochanego), a po wypróbowaniu wszystkich tych środków będzie konieczne odwołanie się do tego tradycyjnego - przeprowadzenia rozmowy z Vincentem, po której uświadomi sobie on, że miłość do Carmen jest dla niego najważniejsza i zostanie wyleczony z wilkołactwa. W trakcie zadania "Bez przebaczenia", gdy Geralt umówi się z Zygfrydem lub Yaevinnem w karczmie Nowy Narakort, spotka na jej dolnym piętrze Vincenta. Kapitan ostrzeże go o nadciągającej zasadzce Salamander, po czym udzieli mu wsparcia w walce z nimi. Zapytany o to, co się stanie z Carmen, ten odpowie: "Zrozumie". *Jeżeli zadanie "Piękna i bestia" zostało wykonane, Vincent i jego oddział strażników miejskich zaskoczą maga Salamander i jego zamaskowanych wojowników. W przerywniku fabularnym pojawi się refleksja Geralta o wartościach miłości i przyjaźni w brutalnym świecie zdominowanym przez łajdactwo, po czym porówna obie sytuacje - związek Vincenta i Carmen oraz pomoc kapitana w walce - do takich, jakie mają miejsce w bajkach. *Jeżeli zadanie "Piękna i bestia" nie zostało wypełnione, Vincent będzie towarzyszył Geraltowi w walce jako wilkołak. Vincent i Carmen dalej będą razem, chociaż pojawi się inny przerywnik fabularny. Na początku aktu V Geralt ponownie spotyka Vincenta na grobli. Aby nie narażać Jaskra na niebezpieczeństwo w walce z Salamandrą, zatrzyma w porozumieniu z Geraltem barda przy sobie. W epilogu, jeżeli Geralt zabił księżniczkę Addę w zadaniu "Jej Wysokość Strzyga", to w trakcie zadania "Zwierciadło lodu" ujrzy Vincenta na swojej drodze. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nim ten przemieni się w wilkołaka i będzie towarzyszyć wiedźminowi w przedostatniej walce w świecie lodowej Wyzimy Jakuba de Aldersberga. Zabicie Vincenta 200px|right 200px|right Geralt rozpoczyna walkę z wilkołakiem. W jej trakcie Vincent przemienia się w człowieka i prosi o litośc, jednak niezależnie od tego, co odpowie mu wiedźmin ("Dlaczego?" lub "Giń, potworze!"), Geralt będzie kontynuował walkę tym razem z Vincentem w ludzkiej postaci. Po zabiciu go można przeszukać jego zwłoki - znajdzie się tam m. in. pierścień oraz sierść wilkołaka (potrzebną do zrobienia eliksiru z sierści wilkołaka - po wypiciu go Geralt zyskuje talent Drapieżnik, dający pięćdziesięcioprocentową premię do ataku i uników, jeżeli Geralt walczy w czasie od północy do świtu). Zadanie "Piękna i bestia" staje się niemożliwe do wykonania, a Carmen zniknie. W karczmie Nowy Narakort wiedźmin spotka maga Salamander i strażników miejskich: mag wyjawił stróżom prawa winę Geralta, ci zaś rzucili się na niego, by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za zamordowanie kapitana straży. Wiedźmin musi ich wszystkich zabić. Na początku aktu V nowy kapitan straży zostawia Geralta w spokoju, jednak aresztuje Jaskra pod dziwnym zarzutem szpiegowania przeciw Temerii. Carmen nie ma najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z winnym śmierci Vincenta, kończąc pogawędkę słowami: "Pierdol się, łajdaku!". W epilogu w Bezpiecznym Domu można po raz kolejny spotkać Carmen. Wówczas opowie mu ona o swoim rozczarowaniu wobec wiedźmina (myślała, że przedstawiciele tej profesji nie są ślepymi zabójcami KAŻDYCH potworów) oraz historię tragicznej, patologicznej młodości na Podgrodziu: o tym, jak Mikul i jego banda ją zgwałcili, a przez wynikłą przez to ciążę została wyklęta i wygnana przez swego ojca (Wielebnego), i że Vincent był jedyną osobą, która ją kochała. Geralt może ją prosić o wybaczenie (ona odpowie, że zrobi to kiedyś, ale nie dziś) lub próbować uświadomić, że zrobił to dla jej dobra, co wywoła jeszcze większą pogardę z jej strony. Po tej rozmowie będzie powtarzać: "Jestem teraz sama, zupełnie sama na tym świecie". W zadaniu "Zwierciadło lodu" Geralt spotka strzygę Addę lub, jeżeli ją również zabił, Rodericka de Wetta. Ciekawostki * Portret Vincenta Meisa z dziennika Geralta pojawia się w przygodzie Efekt Uboczny (Edycja Rozszerzona) jako portret sierżanta Orela. * Prawdopodobnie jego pierwowzorem była postać z uniwersum Świata Dysku - sir Samuel Vimes. Jeśli z nazwiska "Vimes" zabierzemy pierwszą literę (będącą pierwszą literą imienia kapitana) i resztę przestawimy otrzymamy nazwisko dowódcy strażników z Wyzimy. Obaj mężczyźni są naczelnikami Straży Miejskiej. Dodatkowo Vincent ukrywa przed światem sekret o byciu wilkołakiem. Podobnie czyni jedna z podwładnych sir Samuela. * Pojawia się w pożegnaniu białego wilka na ślubie Geralta i Yennefer . Galeria G_SS_Vincent.jpg|Vincent Meis w postaci wilkołaka People Vincent Meis.png|Kapitan Vincent Meis Scenes Witcher meets werewolf.jpg|Konfrontacja z Geraltem z Rivii - screen z gry en:Vincent Meis cs:Vincent Meis de:Vincent Meis es:Vincent Meis fr:Vincent Meis hu:Vincent Meis ru:Винсент Мэйс Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Lykantropy Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Temerczycy